happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Job/Trivia
General Trivia *This is the last of the only three episodes to air in 2014 (along with Spare Tire and Camp Pokeneyeout). These episodes also mark a new record for Sniffles surviving his third episode in a row. *Due to the fact that all of the deaths in this episode are in Sniffles' dream, this is one of the five regular episodes without actual deaths. The other four are House Warming, Nuttin' but the Tooth, Out on a Limb and A Sucker for Love Part 1. *This episode is similar to Without a Hitch, in which most of the deaths happen in a dream-like state. Except in Without a Hitch there were real deaths, while this episode had none in the real world. *When Sniffles detonates the bomb, one of the dynamite sticks is actually a sausage (possibly meant to be a hidden Easter egg like The Cursed Idol). *This marks the second starring role Sniffles survives, the first being Blast from the Past (with one version of him surviving the latter at least). However, this is the first internet episode he survives and stars in. *This is the first episode that Fliqpy appears in where no one actually dies (since he only appears in a dream) and third time where Fliqpy appears but causes no characters' actual deaths, the other two being Without a Hitch and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ''(However in the first two examples Fliqpy did not physically appear, he only appeared in character dreams and hallucination and in those he did kill characters, and in the latter he attempted to kill someone and technically it is Fliqpy's airplane which leads to the last two deaths). *Lumpy, Petunia, and of course Sniffles are the only characters that appear in real life in the episode, while Disco Bear, Fliqpy, and Giggles appear in the dream segments only. **Coincidentally, all of the characters that appear in real life are blue in color. *This is the fourth time a character is seen dreaming. The others are Flippy in ''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and in Double Whammy Part I, and Nutty in Dunce Upon a Time. **This makes Sniffles as the third character whose dreams are shown. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy appears but does not kill anyone (at least in reality). *Truffles is seen behind a tree during Sniffles' vine-swinging death. *This is one of the few episodes where a character dies more than one time. *This was the last episode of 2014, and the final episode to be released until Still Alive was announced at the ending of 2016. *After I've Got You Under My Skin and Brake the Cycle, this is the third episode to have just one featuring character. Cultural References *The game show Sniffles was on looked similar to The Price is Right. *The way Sniffles was swinging on a vine and crashing into a tree is similar to George of the Jungle. *The bed folding scene in the dream may be a nod to the film Freddy vs. Jason. *"Dream Job" is a common expression; doing what you absolutely love to do that supports the lifestyle you choose to have. In this case, Sniffles has been peacefully relaxing on a hammock at a tropical island. This isn't a job, however, but his dream. Superlatives *Sniffles' death in space is similar to one of Cuddles' deaths in Blast from the Past, which also starred Sniffles. Production Notes *Liz Stuart's voice was sampled for Sniffles when he fell in the desert. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia